La Romance d'Eleha
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Lancelot est introuvable... La question est de savoir pourquoi...


**Prologue**

**Intérieur Jour : la Taverne - Perceval et Karadoc attablés, le Tavernier debout à leurs côtés.**

Le Tavernier : Mais il est où du coup là le Lancelot ?

Karadoc, haussant les épaules : Aucune idée.

Perceval : Bohort et Calogrenant sont allés voir à sa cabane, pas un chat.

Karadoc : Y s'planque, quoi.

Perceval : Même si moi je dois admettre que j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi...

Karadoc, s'énervant : Nan mais vous l'faites exprès ou quoi ? Quarante-douze fois que je vous l'ai dit !

Perceval : Mais vous énervez pas là oh ! Je sais pourquoi il se planque, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il le fait !

Le Tavernier : C'est pas pour prendre la défense du Seigneur Perceval, mais vous aviez pas tellement l'air de comprendre non plus, Messire Karadoc.

Karadoc, haussant les épaules : Il a peur de ma cousine.

Perceval : Ouais bah voilà, c'est ça que je comprends pas. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si elle ressemblait à Léodagan !

**Générique de début.**

**Première Partie - Extérieur Jour : la cour du château - Perceval, Karadoc et une jeune femme, sa cousine, Eleha.**

Eleha : Mais il est où bon sang ?

Karadoc : Bah qui ça ?

Eleha : Lancelot, qui d'autre ?

Perceval, s'énervant : Putain mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi la cousine là ? Quarante fois qu'on lui a dit qu'on savait pas ! Vous êtes tous aussi cons dans la famille ?

Karadoc : Tous des gros déb... Attendez-là, j'suis pas d'sa famille à celle-là ?

Perceval : On est de la famille quand on est cousins ?

Karadoc : Ouais bah dans le doute, on va dire que oui, du coup allez-y mollo avec les insultes là hein, parce que je veux bien être gentil mais faut pas non plus pousser pépé dans les ronces hein !

Perceval : Ouais pardon vieux. Depuis qu'Arthur m'a filé cette mission avec le Seigneur Léodagan, j'deviens méchant, j'me r'connais plus.

Karadoc : Vous voulez qu'on en parle ?

Eleha : Bon les couillons là, vous trouverez le temps de faire de la généalogie et de la psychologie pour attardés mentaux la semaine prochaine. En attendant, vous m'aidez à chercher Lancelot.

Perceval :: Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à la fin ?

Eleha, levant les yeux au ciel : Jouer au tarot avec lui.

Karadoc : Bah je sais y jouer moi, pas la peine de courir après Lancelot.

Eleha : Mais non, triple buse ! Je veux l'épouser !

**Transition**

**Deuxième Partie - Extérieur Jour : la cour du château.**

Perceval, Karadoc et Eleha.

Karadoc : Epouser Lancelot ?

Perceval, mort de rire : Laissez-moi rire !

Eleha, vexée : Bah quoi ? Je suis peut-être pas assez bien pour lui ?

Perceval : Ca j'en sais rien. Nan le problème, c'est que c'est pas possible ça.

Eleha : Bah qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est pas vous qui décidez pour lui, si ?

Karadoc : Lancelot il a pas de femme.

Eleha : Bah c'est plutôt bon signe ça nan ? Hop, on met au point un plan pour que je le séduise, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Nabuchadonosaure, Roi de Babylone", hop, il succombe et m'épouse !

Perceval : Un plan ?

Karadoc : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec un poisson ?

Eleha : Un stratagème bande de demeurés !

Karadoc : Des champignons ? Avec du poisson ? Vous voulez pas une tarte dans la gueule plutôt ? Ca va pas de bouffer des trucs pareils ?

Eleha : LA FEEERME ! Lancelot a pas de femme, donc faut lui en trouver une, moi je suis volontaire.

Karadoc : Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Lancelot, personne ne l'a jamais vu avec une femme.

Perceval : Enfin si ya bien la Reine, mais ça c'est parce qu'il la protège. Et comme j'le vois mal piquer la femme d'Arthur...

**Transition**

**Troisième Partie - Intérieur Jour : les appartements de Guenièvre - Perceval, Karadoc et Eleha pénètrent dans les appartements de Guenièvre qui se fait alors coiffer par Angharad.**

Karadoc : Bonjour ma Reine !

Guenièvre : Seigneur Perceval ? Seigneur Karadoc ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Si vous cherchez Arthur je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve.

Eleha :: Et moi j'sens l'purin ?

Guenièvre : Pardon ?

Eleha : Bah je suis là aussi quoi. J'suis pas un morceau d'tapisserie que Karadoc se serait mis à promener. Remarquez qu'il serait assez con pour le faire, mais c'est pas le débat du jour.

Guenièvre : Excusez-moi, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou si je dois vous saluer. Etes-vous l'épouse du Seigneur Perceval ?

Angharad : Oh bah non hey !

Eleha, montrant Karadoc : Eleha de Vanne. La cousine du gros là.

Guenièvre : Eh bien je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Dame Eleha.

Eleha : Ouais pareil. Il est où Lancelot ?

Guenièvre : Lancelot ? Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

Perceval : Elle veut l'épouser. Dites-lui vous qu'il est homéopathe.

Guenièvre, Eleha et Angharad, simultanément : Homéopathe ?

Perceval : Bah s'il fait pas les saloperies avec les femmes, c'est bien qu'il les fait avec les hommes, nan ?

Eleha : Homosexuel, connard. On dit homosexuel. Vous en revanche, faites-vous prescrire un peu plus costaud que de l'homéopathie pour sauver votre cervelle atrophiée.

Perceval : Ouais c'est pas faux.

**Générique de fin**

**Epilogue - Intérieur Jour : les appartements de Guenièvre - Perceval, Karadoc, Eleha, Guenièvre et Angharad.**

Guenièvre : Je peux vous assurer que le Seigneur Lancelot n'est pas homosexuel Dame Eleha.

Eleha : Bon bah tout va bien alors !

Perceval : J'veux pas faire ma raclette, mais bon, il parait que lui et Bohort... Voilà quoi.

Karadoc : Mais Bohort c'est son cousin !

Perceval : Yen a que ça rebute pas.

Eleha : Personnellement, même si on me paie, je suis rebutée par mon cousin.

Karadoc : Soyez pas méchante avec lui, je le connais pas mais il est sûrement sympa.

Eleha : C'est ça oui. Bon, le Lancelot, on va le trouver où maintenant pour le mariage ?

Guenièvre : Oui mais non.

Eleha : Quoi encore ?

Guenièvre : Lancelot n'est pas homosexuel mais ne vous épousera pas pour autant. Il aime un femme en secret depuis plus de dix ans, et entre nous quand il en parle il fait vraiment obsessionnel. Mais il ne m'a jamais révélé qui c'est parce que visiblement c'est une femme mariée.

**Fondu au noir**

Eleha : Putain si je l'avais en face de moi cette gourdasse...


End file.
